One Shot: Criminal Minds OC
by SPDrAnger006
Summary: What if the situation was reversed, when Hotch was being stabbed by Foyet. What happens when a fellow teammate falls into the hands of Foyet that night. Kaite McCarty, will have to suffer the stabs of her mentors arch enemy. Will she survive like Hotch did or will The Reaper let her die, to give Hotch a message. Please, let me know what you all think.


Katie McCarty drove into her parking garage of her apartment, it was late at night coming home from work. She went through the door to where it takes her to go walk the stairs or ride the elevator. She opted the elevator tonight. Katie normally takes the stairs. But, after a long and exhausting case, she wanted to be lazy.

She pressed the number five on the wall and let the door close in front of her. Right now, all Katie was thinking, was taking a long nice hot bath and going straight to bed. The elevator dings and she is on the fifth floor of her apartment building. She walked half way down the hallway, and unlocked the door to apartment 516.

Unlocking the door, she opened it and hooked her key up next to the door. Set her bag down on the dresser that was next to the door as well. She took her shoes off and coat and hung that up. The one thing she wasn't ready for was hearing, a gun clock. Looking up, in front of her was none other then, The Reaper, himself.

"Hello, Agent McCarty." He says.

She clenches her jaw, and glares at him.

"How did you..."

Katie never got to finish her sentence as a gunshot rang out. Her breathing stops, but she doesn't let Foyet see it.

"No questions here, Agent," Foyet says. "Only I get to ask and talk. The next one won't miss."

He clocks the gun again.

"Now, I told your boss to stop hunting me and I'll stop hunting him. Look where that got him, one of his agents, locked up in her own home."

"What is it you want, Foyet?" Katie asks.

He chuckles.

"One question, I'll let you get away with it," He walks closer to her. "I want to show, Agent Hotchner, that I do not fool around, and you'll be that example."

"What, are going to kill me?" He aims the gun to her head. "But, I'm not afraid of you or of dying. So, you lose, George."

Foyet growls in anger, and lunges at the agent. Katie dodges his charge at her. She goes to swing a punch at him, but he was already ducked and tackled her to the ground. Getting up quickly, Katie was about to throw a punch at Foyet, but it wasn't strong enough. Foyet swings at Katie, again and again. She was knocked to the ground. Pain went through the back of her head.

Before she thinks about getting back up again, Foyet gets on top of her and punches her face again. He takes his knife out and points it at her face.

"Listen, you're not playing me, Agent McCarty. I'm playing with you and your team. More specifically, Aaron Hotchner. I know that you,"

She wasn't expecting it, a piercing pain in her left side. He was stabbing her, this was it, she thought. Was she going to die tonight? She was telling him the truth though, how she wasn't afraid to die. Just the matter of how she was going to die and this was it. Being stabbed, feeling pain and being alone. She wasn't going to show that to, Foyet.

"Will help me give him something after this," Another pain in the left side. "He'll get his message."

All she wanted at this moment was for him to stop. She tried to reach for her gun that was still in her holster on her right hip. He notice her movements sadly and knocked her hand to the side. He grabbed her gun and tossed to the other side of the room. Once again, another stab, this time though, on the right side. Somehow this one was more painful.

"That, was a big mistake. Do you really not know how to think? Look who is in control," Another stab, on the right side. "Here."

This one went through slowly, and out the same.

"My team, will." She started to say.

"Your team will what, save you?" Foyet chuckles. "I don't think so."

Another stab. Just make it stop, Katie thought. Her breathing was getting heavier and she could feel her shirt starting to stick to her skin. Foyet stands above her, letting some weight off her legs. She wanted to try to move, but even an inch of movement she gave, it hurt. Instead she tried to steady her breathing, and just looked at Foyet.

"Want to see how your scars will look?"

Scars? She questions. Is he not going to kill her?

"Took a lot of studying before I could do any harm to myself, so I could get you guys off my ass."

Katie sees the multiple scars around his stomach. There were at least eight in total, that she could tell. Great, only three more, she thought. Foyet buttoned his shirt back up and positioned himself back onto, Katie.

"Now, where were we?" says Foyet.

He takes his knife out again, and slides it around Katie's stomach. She felt the point of the knife against her stomach, before she feels the pain that intensifies inside her once again.

"Oh, I remember now." Foyet smirks. "Are you afraid of me now, Kaite. You don't mind me calling you that, right? I mean, we should be on a first name basis after this."

Yet, another stab in the middle now. She held her breath, this one was really painful. As soon as the knife was out, she was able to breath.

"We will..."

"Sh sh sh," He whispered. "Probably want to relax for this, you'll go numb after this. You'll start loosing a lot of blood."

Once again, and hopefully for Katie's sake, the last time, a stab went through her stomach. This however felt even slower then the last.

"Tell Aaron, he better stop hunting me. Or like I said last time, the next one won't miss."

Before Kaite blacked out, she heard the gun was being loaded again.

000000000000000000000000000

Foyet was disappointed, that he couldn't play with his prey anymore. He stands up with a sigh, debating on taking her to the hospital himself or call to get an ambulance over here, or just watch her slowly die. He decides to go over to the young agents bag and pulls out her cell phone. He opens the call screen and dials, '911,' on her phone.

"911, what is the state of your emergency?" A young males voice came over the phone.

"Help, I believe my neighbor was attacked. I need someone to come to her apartment, its 516 at The Regan Apartments." Foyet said, in almost a mocking panicked tone.

"Okay sir, I'll have an ambulance on the way. Do you know what happened?"

"No, I just saw the door cracked open and walked in, and she looks like she was stabbed or something."

"Okay sir, do you know her name?"

"No, I just moved in last week, I don't know anyone yet."

"Okay sir, if you could go ahead and apply pressure to the wounds, and wait till the paramedics arrive, that would help her survive longer."

"Will do sir, thank you for your help."

"Wait sir, don't hang up yet, we need you to..."

Before the dispatcher could say anything else, Foyet hangs up the phone and walks back over to Katie, squatting down next to her. He tilts his head and pulls out a piece of paper. He read what on the paper and slips it into her pants pocket.

"Make sure you don't forget it that, message, I told you to tell our mutual friend." Foyet whispers, into the unconscious agent's ear.

He stands back up and puts his shirt and jacket back and goes back to Katie's bag and pulls out her credentials. He smiles and puts it in his pocket. Just like he did with Agent Morgan's. Foyet takes one last look at his handywork and leaves. Leaving the door open, in his way out and leaving Katie on the floor, bleeding out.

**_Please let me know what you think, this idea has been in my mind for the longest and I wanted to get it out now. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll write a Crimianl Minds OC story, since the beloved show is ending. _**


End file.
